<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How'd we get in this position by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666132">How'd we get in this position</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau'>yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Early Days, Fluff, M/M, POV David Rose, Prompt Fill, The rating is mostly for references to David's sucky romantic history, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Historically, there hasn't been a lot of curling up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie. But they're going slow, at Patrick's request, and David is surprised to find he doesn't actually mind it.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How'd we get in this position</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/gifts">maxbegone</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Tumblr prompt <a href="https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/624537438425071617/language-of-love-cuddling-prompts-send-me-a">Cuddling prompts #18: First cuddle </a>. Thank you so much for this prompt, you know I am unbelievably soft for early days ❤️ </p><p>Title is from Carly Rae Jepsen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is how being in a relationship goes, in David's experience: there's a ridiculous amount of sex, a whole lot of going to clubs where David picks up the tab and his partners pretend not to preen and pose for the paparazzi, and the occasional jaunt on the jet or one of the yachts. But eventually, all of David's too-much-ness outweighs the perks of great sex and the Centurion card, or they've hitched a private ride to wherever they actually wanted to go, or their art has been displayed in his gallery… whatever it is, after a few weeks or maybe a couple of months at the most they've gotten what they wanted from him and moved on to someone more palatable, and David is left alone with romantic comedies and mall pretzels and the aching, constant fear of dying alone.</p><p>Historically, there hasn't been a lot of curling up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie. But they're going slow, at Patrick's request, and David is surprised to find he doesn't actually mind it. It's… nice, to just spend time with someone and laugh with them and play footsie under the table at dinner and kiss in the store after closing. Or, like tonight, to let their hands brush together every time they reach for the popcorn, sneaking smiles at each other as they do before turning their attention back to the television. </p><p>Pretending to pay attention, at least. They're watching Miss Congeniality, which Patrick to David's disgust has never seen, but David is so distracted by feeling Patrick pressed up against him from shoulder to knee that he keeps missing the best jokes. A lot of people have touched David over the years but always with intent, always as a way to keep moving the action forward. Not like this, not just for the sake of touching. But touching Patrick is like… well, like Patrick himself. Warm, solid, dependable. Comforting.</p><p>Patrick shifts slightly in his seat so that his thigh drags against David's, making David shiver. Because they're taking it slow and it's good — great, actually — but David does still have eyes, and Patrick has very tight jeans, and it would be a lie to say he hasn't thought about Patrick's thighs once or twice or a dozen times. Just for future reference, of course.</p><p>Patrick glances over at the small movement, his eyes full of concern. "Are you cold, David?" he asks, and before David can deny it — it is, after all, the middle of July — Patrick is standing up and David misses the weight of him immediately. He disappears out of the living room before returning a moment later, a plaid woollen blanket in his hands and a surprisingly nervous smile on his face.</p><p>"We can tuck up under this, if you like," he says. David can appreciate the gesture if not the colour of the blanket, which reminds him forcefully of Stevie's bedspread and makes him wonder if there's a Plaids'R'Us store somewhere that he doesn't know about and doesn't want to. He nods, lifting the popcorn bowl and stretching the arm holding it along the back of the couch as Patrick shakes the blanket out. Instead of spreading it over David's lap, though, he sits down with his feet up on the couch and takes advantage of the space David has left with his arm to tuck into David's side, pulling the blanket over them both as he reaches up to pluck the bowl out of David's hand before he rests his head on David's shoulder.</p><p>David lets his arm hover awkwardly for a moment. In the eight days — not that he's keeping track — since his birthday they've had tentative kisses and more confident ones, run their hands over each others' arms and chests and sides, held hands on top of the table at the café.</p><p>They've never <em>cuddled</em>. But Patrick put himself here, in David's space, his intent unmistakable even if he never said a word.</p><p>Slowly, cautiously, David brings his arm down to settle around Patrick's shoulder. If he wasn't holding his breath he might have missed Patrick's soft sound of contentment but he doesn't, and because Patrick can't see his face in this new position he lets the grin spread across it unchecked. </p><p>David tilts his head, letting his cheek rest against the top of Patrick's head, and turns his attention back to the movie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on <a href="http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826901">[Podfic] How'd we get in this position</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce">Amanita_Fierce</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>